Antennas are typically used to transmit and receive electro-magnetic radiation using various types of conductive elements. To protect these elements, a protective covering commonly referred to as a radome may be placed over the antenna. The radome protects the elements of the antenna from various environmental aspects, such as precipitation, humidity, solar radiation, or other forms of debris that may compromise its performance.